1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention is a feeding station for vermin, for example, insects, small rodents, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a feeding station for vermin which allows for the ingress of the vermin to feed upon a poisoned bait contained in the feeding station and for their subsequent egress. Thus, the present invention is distinguishable from trap mechanisms which are intended to entrap or capture such vermin. Representative examples of traps that have been proposed for a variety of vermin (e.g., insects) are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 547,220, 944,568, 986,015, 2,054,730, 2,997,806, 4,044,495, 4,214,400, 4,251,946, and 4,263,740.
Certain U.S. patents have also described devices which were intended to hold poisoned bait included among these are U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,702 to N. A. Kristman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,868 to S. Chambers, and, more recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,886 to K. Woodruff et al. The Kristman device relies upon a bait holder having corrugated grooves in an annular flange to provide a plurality of passages whereby ants, or such insects, can enter the device. The device shown in this patent has a cover which extends downwardly over the annular flange for only a portion of the distance towards its base. The Chambers device (U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,868) provides ramp means which allow for entry of insects, and the like, and a plurality of circular recesses exposed to the side of the entry pathway into which a poisoned bait might be provided. This patent teaches that such a design renders it nearly impossible for anyone to reach the position of the poison with their fingers. The Woodruff et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,886) describes an insect feeding station having a substantially flat floor with the central bait section being shielded from direct access from the exterior by either inner and outer walls having offset openings therein or by a single set of walls having outer circumferential portions and inwardly curved inner portions.
Also of interest is Australian Pat. No. 50874/85, published June 19, 1986, which shows a housing for an insect bait having a projection extending between the base member and the cover member with its vertical axis substantially centrally located relative to the bait receiving recess to prevent collapsing of the housing if weight is placed thereon. The base is described as defining a bait receiving recess which preferably has a raised central plateau surrounded by a peripheral flat, ground engaging, portion. A plurality of inclined ramps, separated from one another by walls, lead to the raised, central bait station from the periphery of the device.